Cosmetic materials such as those used for cosmetic foundation are typically provided as a compacted or a loose powder. Loose materials, including loose powder, are becoming more common due in part to the fact that loose material provides improved coverage of the material on a surface. The loose material may be provided in a container with a perforated surface or sifter so that the powder is shaken out of the perforations and the powder can be applied onto an applicator. This configuration is problematic in that the loose material has a tendency to move up through the perforations during handling and/or jostling of the container, such as the movements associated with carrying the container in a handbag, pocket, or purse. The loose material may deposit above the perforated surface and/or on the cap and may at least partially spill out when the container is opened.